


Emergency Meeting

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, Discord - Freeform, F/F, Gay Panic, Supercorptober 2020, kara do be kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “You slept with Lena?!” Alex yelled as Kara re-read the message three times before looking at the time in the corner of Alex’s phone.“I didn’t sleep with Lena! Well, I did, but not like that,” Kara said as she flung the door open a second later, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.ORLena and Kara are on a Discord call and play Among Us together in the wee hours of the morning. This leads to Lena and Kara "sleeping together".
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (background), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	Emergency Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. Game
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Person A and Person B in a Skype/Discord call (webcam optional) when Person A falls asleep in the middle of it. Person B decides to let them sleep since Person A had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.  
> Bonus if someone walks in to Person B has fallen asleep too.  
> Extra bonus: They won't stop saying how Person A and Person B 'slept together'.
> 
> This makes more sense if you have played the game Among Us.

Kara really did not want to work on her journalism assignment that was due tomorrow, so she decided a little procrastination was in order. Kara decided to get comfortable as she set her glasses on the bedside table, grabbed her laptop and headset, then finally settled onto her bed. She settled under the warm blanket with a content sigh as she put her headset on and opened up the Discord app.

Alex had insisted that Kara join her Among Us discord server and the blonde had reluctantly agreed. Now, Kara was hooked, and it was all Alex’s fault. Kara opened up Among Us and while it loaded went to see if anyone was on the server. Kara’s brow furrowed when she noticed one person online, but it was someone she didn’t recognize.

Kara hovered her mouse over this ‘LKL” as she squinted at her computer to try and figure out what the profile picture was. It just seemed to be a generic stock image of a stack of books. Kara frowned as she tried to think of anyone that she knew that it could be. Kara grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to her sister to ask.

The elder Danvers responded quite quickly as she mentioned that she a friend of Kelly’s, Alex’s girlfriend. Kara just shrugged and typed in the chat to see if this new person wanted to play.

‘LKL’ responded quickly and said yes. Kara asked ‘LKL’ if they wanted to join the voice chat on discord so that they could talk during the emergency meetings. Kara stared at the ‘LKL is typing…’ appear and disappear several times before they responded.

“Sure, why the hell not,” the message read as Kara grinned and joined the voice channel, slightly giddy at the prospect of perhaps making a new Among Us buddy.

“Hello?” Kara asked, voice slightly cracking as the blonde blushed and cleared her throat, “um hello?” She tried again as her discord made a sound to indicate that someone else joined the voice channel.

“Hi,” ‘LKL’ responded as Kara heard the smoothest and hottest voice she had ever heard in her entire life.

“Oh wow,” Kara breathed out before she could stop herself, “I mean, hi I’m Kara. Nice to meet you.”

A small laugh traveled through her speakers as the velvety voice on the other end spoke up, “I’m Lena and likewise.”

“You’re Kelly’s friend, right?” Kara asked as she stared at the Among Us homepage.

Lena hummed an affirmative over the line, “and how do you know Kelly?”

Kara took an embarrassingly long time to register the question as she was distracted by trying to decide if Lena had a slight accent or not. The blonde didn’t know if it was possible to fall in love with someone through their voice. “Oh um, Kelly is my sister, Alex’s, girlfriend,” Kara finally responded after a beat of silence.

“So, what’s the code?” Lena asked as Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” Kara questioned as she was thinking about what Lena looked like (probably gorgeous if her voice was anything to go by).

“For the game? Unless you want me to create a room?” Lena replied as Kara finally remembered why they were even on this discord.

“Oh right! Yeah, I’ll make one hold on,” Kara said as she quickly loaded up a game and told Lena the code after she set the rules.

Kara’s character appeared in the room, her name ‘SunnyD’ hovering over the little yellow character with the blue backward hat. Soon a ‘kaleme’ joined with a green character donning an adorable little plant hat.

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Kara exclaimed as she made her character run circle’s around Lena’s.

“Thank you,” Lena replied as she was glad that Kara couldn’t see her blush.

They both played a few games together but instead of muting themselves while they were playing, they talked about random little things to get to know each other. Kara had found out that Lena was a junior too and was double majoring in engineering and business. She loved to read, the color blue, and kale. Kara found herself falling for Lena the more they talked (even if she liked kale). They talked about everything and nothing.

Kara heard Lena stifle a yawn through the mic as Kara glanced at the time. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull when she noticed it was almost 3:30 am. She and Lena had been playing and talking for almost 2 hours.

“You sound tired so I should probably sleep. I know you mentioned that you have an early class, so I apologize for keeping you up so late. I had a really good time and I hope that we can play again soon. Look, this might be a bit forward, but I really enjoyed talking with you and maybe we can meet up on campus for a coffee or something sometime whenever you have time?” Kara asked tentatively as she didn’t hear a response.

Kara was about to retract her previous question, figuring the other woman wasn’t interested in her that way before she heard soft snores through the mic. Kara’s face split into a grin when she realized that Lena had fallen asleep in the middle of their call. From what Lena was telling her earlier, the other woman had a long day and it was almost 3:30 am so Kara decided to let her sleep. She didn’t want to be a creep, but she liked the sounds of Lena’s soft little snores as Kara could just picture the other woman passed out on the bed, laptop across her chest. Kara smiled to herself at the adorable image as she felt her own eyelids begin to droop.

At around 4:00 am, Alex arrived at their shared apartment. She had lost track of time studying at the library as she normally didn’t stay out that late. She hadn’t heard from Kara in a while and figured her younger sister was asleep. Alex, being the good big sister, she was just wanted to check up on Kara to make sure she actually made it to bed this time. (Alex once found her knocked out at her desk, glasses askew and face pressed against her keyboard).

Alex knocked softly on the door and didn’t get a response, so she pushed the door open slowly as she tiptoed inside. The older Danvers smiled as she found her sister sprawled out on the bed, laptop dangling precariously on the edge of the bed, and headset still on. Kara typically slept like the dead, so Alex had no trouble removing the headset from her sister’s sleeping form. Alex gingerly shut the blonde’s computer and set both items on Kara’s desk. Alex plugged the younger woman’s laptop and phone in as she pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

“KARA ELLE DANVERS!”

Kara startled out of bed, catching herself before she actually fell off as she heard her sister scream her full name from across the hall. Kara’s stomach dropped instinctively at the use of her full name and the volume of it.

As Kara was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sliding her glasses onto her face, her older sister burst into her room, the door banging against the wall. Kara winced at the loud noise as Alex thrust her phone under Kara’s nose.

Kara blinked, eyes still adjusting to waking up as she focused on what Alex was showing her. Eyes scanning the page, she noticed what had Alex yelling as her cheeks turned pink.

The last message in the discord chat was from Lena and it simply said: “ _I also had a good time last night. I’d love to go on a date with you. Noonan’s at 2? I really liked sleeping with you ;)”_

“You slept with Lena?!” Alex yelled as Kara re-read the message three times before looking at the time in the corner of Alex’s phone.

The time displayed that it was already 1:30 pm and Lena was expecting her at Noonan’s in thirty minutes. She looked up at Alex with wide eyes before throwing off the covers and speeding to the bathroom.

“Kara!” Alex yelled through the door over the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running combined with water splashing.

“I didn’t sleep with Lena! Well, I did, but not like that,” Kara said as she flung the door open a second later, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

“What do you mean not like that?” Alex asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, protective sister mode officially activated.

“We just fell asleep on the discord voice channel together that’s all. Relax Al,” Kara said, spitting out her toothpaste and trying to tame her tangled blonde locks.

“Relax?” Alex’s voice pitched up as Kara finished getting ready as good as she could with the little time she had.

“Will you just help me pick out an outfit, please? Look, I really like her, and I think we really connected last night,” Kara said as she opened her closet.

“You guys bonded over a game?” Alex said, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

“No, well, a little bit. But we talked about more than that,” Kara said as she pulled out shirts to choose from.

“The blue one,” Alex said as she pointed to the one, she meant as Kara yanked her sleep shirt off and tugged the blue one over her head. “Just…be careful. I’ve only met Lena a few times, but she seemed like a genuinely nice person under all that sarcasm.”

“Wait! EMERGENCY MEETING,” Kara yelled as she mimed slamming a button as you do on Among Us. “You’ve met her? What does she look like? Is she hot?” Kara asked in quick succession as she pulled on her black skinny jeans.

“Yeah, Kelly’s introduced me a couple of times. I’m not answering that question but uh I’m not blind…” Alex trailed off with a slight blush.

Kara blanched as her initial thoughts were confirmed. Lena was drop-dead gorgeous and Kara would probably look like a potato sack next to her.

Alex could tell where her sister’s thoughts were going as she grabbed Kara’s shoulders to get her sister to look at her in the eye, “you’re an amazing person and if she can’t see that then she doesn’t deserve you. You’re hot in that outfit so just go and get your girl.”

Kara grinned as she gave Alex a hug before slipping on her shoes and practically running to the front door.

“Use protection!” Alex called out as Kara ran out the door and it slammed behind her. The eldest Danvers sister just shook her head with a slight laugh, ah young love…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my good pal the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me out once again.


End file.
